


Chaos, and the Demigod

by W01FS0NG



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo | Lester may or may not be ooc, Chaos is a primordial being, F/M, Gen, M/M, Order is a primordial being, Poison, giant scorpions, secret misson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: It was supposed to be a regular day at camp. Well, until this happened...
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 5





	Chaos, and the Demigod

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this takes place kind of away from the plot. It takes place during the Trials of Apollo.

A young woman crashed onto the ground, creating a small crater. But she shot up, readying her bow and arrow.

_ You can’t fight them all like this! You need to retreat!  _ Chaos shouted.

“I’ve already led them here. If I retreat further, Order  _ will _ reach the camp,” the vessel of Chaos argued.

_You’ve already been hit by several of those scorpions. I’ve_ _been trying to keep their poison at bay, not to mention all of your other injuries, but-_

“Let me try!” Lyra shouted as she leaped into the air and aimed her bow at the swarm of giant scorpions. She called on the primordial being’s power. Her eyes glowed as she let the arrows fly. They too glowed as they crashed down onto the monsters. 

It created a bright shockwave, killing them all and sending a ripple in a three-mile radius. Yet it only took out most of the giant arachnids.

—————

It was supposed to be like any other day at camp.

A shockwave seemed to ripple through the camp. A minute later: “HELP!!!” Bellowed a female’s voice. The three of them ran towards the sound to see a demigod carry another one on her shoulders.

“Piper? What happened?” Percy impatiently asked her.

“We were just going out for a walk when three of those giant scorpions attacked,” she explained. Some kids from the Apollo cabin took the blonde from her arms. “There’s someone else. A girl. She looked about nineteen.”

“Annabeth, let’s go,” Percy stated. His girlfriend nodded. The two of them raced out into the forest to find Lyra laying on the ground in the center of a crater. They shared a glance.

—————

“Soo… who is she?” Percy asked Annabeth and Will. The two of them as well as Piper, and Leo, stood around the Apollo Cabin Leader as he healed Jason by singing an ancient hymn to his father. Kayla tended to the mysterious demigod. Percy and Leo couldn’t help but stare at her.

“I’ll tell you later,” Annabeth said.

Solace continued singing, placing a cool washcloth on Jason. He then accidentally knocked over the bowl of cool water. The teen let out a groan of frustration. He then rushed to the sink to refill the tiny tub of metal.

Meanwhile, Kayla’s foot bounced out of nervousness. She’d never seen anything like it. This young woman was scarred, gashed, and severely poisoned. She could tell that there was something inside her keeping her alive, but she couldn’t tell what it was. This person’s body was broken, and her soul was barely hanging on.

Piper, who remained quiet since she brought her boyfriend into the infirmary, began to sob. Her hands clutched Jason’s tighter. “Come on Jason,” she said in a wavering voice. “You’ve got to pull through. Please.”

Chiron and Lester burst through the door. “Where is she?” Questioned the former god. A hint of anger and deep sadness could be detected in his voice. He then found his oldest daughter laying in the bed next to Jason’s. He immediately rushed to her side.

Aside from the scorpion stings and poison, she had now-bandaged gashes all over her legs and upper arms. A wound that was beginning to scar was placed on her collarbone dangerously close to her neck.

He took over for Kayla.

——————

It’s been almost fifteen hours. Jason was better but still a bit weak. Will didn’t want to leave his sister, but he wanted to attend the meeting he knew was coming. Lester wouldn’t rest until Lyra was completely healed. The Apollo kids tried to pry him away, but he wouldn’t budge.

A counselor meeting was held in the rec room around the ping pong table. Coach Hedge served crackers and drinks.

“I’m sure you’ve all heard about the girl Percy and Annabeth brought in,” Chiron began.

“It’s Lyra, isn’t it?” Clarisse asked.

The centaur nodded somberly. “Yes, I’m afraid it is.”

“Does this mean she failed her secret quest?” The child of Nemesis questioned. Most everyone who arrived before Percy knew that Lyra, currently the oldest child Apollo left camp on a secret mission. 

“How  _ dare  _ you!” Will shouted, standing up from his lawn chair. Annabeth just remembered that Will and Lyra were more like best friends than siblings.

“Will-“ Nico tried to calm Sunshine down but was interrupted.

“Wait, who is she?” Piper asked, almost in an angered tone. She saw this mysterious woman as the cause of Jason being put in the infirmary. Jupiter’s son glanced at her, unsure of his girlfriend’s reaction.

“She is Lyra Drake,” Annabeth explained. “She was here when Luke, Thalia, and I arrived, but after two years, she was chosen for something big. She  _ would _ be the Apollo Cabin Leader if it weren’t for her fate.”

“What does  _ that _ mean?” Leo asked. 

The child of wisdom averted her eyes.

“Lyra isn’t supposed to talk about it,” the leader of the Demeter Cabin stepped in. “So, really none of us know except the gods.”

“All we _do_ know,” Annabeth continued, “Is that she’s a legacy, like Frank. Her ancestor is Francis Drake, the pirate. He was a son of Poseidon. Of course, I only came to this conclusion after the Giant war and did a little digging. There _are_ records here referencing Francis Drake as a demigod. But her godly parent is-“

“Apollo?” Percy guessed.

“Exactly.” She hesitated. 

“Yes, yes, this is all true,” said Mr. D as he walked into the room. He took off his sunglasses. “I just came from an emergency meeting. It would seem our method in handling this was flawed. She has suffered in silence for too long. You may tell them, Chiron.”

“Uh,” he thought for a moment. “Yes… very well… First there was Chaos. Order overthrew her, seeing her as unfit to rule. But he was too controlling, so she took back the throne. They’ve been fighting ever since,” Chiron explained.

“Does that mean that Chaos is a primordial goddess?” Travis Stoll asked.

“Yes, Travis, it does,” Chiron confirmed.

“But she, of course, is not the only one,” Dionysus stated. “From the initial battle between Chaos and Order sprang Gaea, Tartarus, Eros, Erebus, and Nyx.” He swatted the air. “You kids know all the rest.”

“So then what does this have to do with my sister?” Will asked.

“Everything,” a voice echoed. There stood Apollo’s eldest daughter with glowing purple eyes. Her hair waved magically in the air. “Technically, she is my prison. Also technically, she is my aid against Order.” The others in the room recognized her as Chaos.

“ _ Against _ Order?” Percy asked.

“You head Chiron,” she responded, turning towards him. “Order and I have been locked in a constant battle. Too much Chaos, Order is needed. Too much Order, Chaos arises. Lyra Drake has been prophesied to be my vessel. The one to keep me in check. I am not in full power in this form. Yet we are bound. Mind you, they were both chosen because they are legacies  _ and  _ have godly parents. Order was _ not _ given a vessel. According to the gods, he required a cage. But he finds ways to whisper in the ears of men and monsters.”

Abruptly, she turned to Annabeth. “Don’t worry, child of Wisdom. Order’s forces will not attack the camp. Not while he thinks he can shape your minds to do his bidding. He would have you in his complete control. I am on your side.”

Lester rushed in and then placed his hands on his knees, out of breath. “I tried… to stop her from getting up,” he explained between breaths.

“It’s quite alright, Lester,” Chiron stated.

The counselor of Apollo’s cabin ignored him. “Can we speak with my sister?” Will asked.

Chaos considered it for a moment. “Fine. But I must warn you she is very weak.” The eyes stopped glowing. Lyra seemed stable for a second until she wasn’t. Butch stood and pushed his chair to catch her.

“Thank you,” Lyra said to Iris’ son. “I gather none of you are pleased with her words.”

“Did you hear everything that we said?” Nico wondered out loud.

“Yes, in fact, I did. Whenever she’s driving, I take the front passenger seat. The same goes for vice versa.” The other demigods averted their gaze for a moment as if saying: oh.

“Were you… you when you-“ the Demeter child began.

“Crashed?” Lyra guessed. “Yes.”

Will leaned over the ping pong table. His fingertips held onto the edge right near him. His eyes tried to bore into her soul. “How are you fairing? really.”

“Fine.” He arched a brow. “Honest.”

He reached into his pocket and tossed her an ambrosia square. “Take it.”

“If you insist.” She ate it slowly, only taking in a few nibbles at a time.

“If you people haven’t forgotten,” Clarisse stated. “There are still a bunch of monsters outside the border-“

Quickly, the daughter of Apollo turned towards her. “In case you weren’t listening,” Lyra stated. “They won’t attack you. Only me. As their target, I feel I should get as far away from here as possible.”

“No!” Shouted Solace, shocking most in the room. “I can’t lose you again.”

“William Solace! I have accepted my fate. It’s time you do too.” She paused. “Besides. Those monsters out there are enhanced. They were designed to kill me.” She side-eyed Jason. “I’m surprised Jason was allowed out of the infirmary.” The blonde studied the floor for a moment. Lyra ate the rest of the ambrosia and stood. “I  _ am _ sorry, but I must be off.” Her eyes glowed purple again and she teleported away.

For a little while, none of them could leave. Lester and Will kept getting more and more agitated. They hated that she was doing this. They kept trying to get out. It seemed as if this was one matter of fate Apollo would not allow. Clarisse, Annabeth, and even the leaders of the Hecate cabin and Nemesis cabin tried to tell them why they shouldn’t. Nico kept trying to calm down his boyfriend.

Twenty minutes later, the Magic was lifted. Most of them arrived at the forest to find an even larger crater and an almost utterly destroyed forest. Whether or not Lyra survived was unclear. They didn’t find a body. Most everyone held onto the hope that she got away. One thing was for sure. Will might never get to see his sister ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
